Temp (Coffee, Kill Boss)
The unnamed Temp (Noureen DeWulf) was the hidden villainess of the 2013 film Coffee, Kill Boss. She was a recently hired temp worker for holdings corporation Wood and Wood. Introduction The temp's first appearance had her meeting lifelong employee Henry Wood (the film's main protagonist) in the building's elevator, asking Henry for advice on how to achieve a successful career at the company. Later on, right before an important top management meeting that would decide whether or not the company would be bought out, Henry discovered interim president Walt Ford hanging from a noose inside the conference room, with the temp walking in soon after and screaming hysterically at the sight. Despite her desire to call the police, Henry (not wanting the deal to be jeopardized) convinced the temp to help him temporarily cover up Walt's apparent suicide, with the temp eventually agreeing and hiding Walt's body inside a cabinet in the conference room before later hiding the corpse in the men's bathroom. During the process, the temp made a revelation to Henry: the scene of Walt's death made it apparent that he couldn't have tightened his noose manually, revealing that Walt was actually murdered. After secretary Laurie Baxter suddenly dropped dead from poisoning as Henry revealed to his associates Walt's murder, the group became convinced a killer was in their midst and began working to survive and stop the killer. Over the course of the film's events, Henry and the temp appeared to bond, leading many to believe the two were forming romantic interest in each other and to Dom McMillian attempting (much to her disgust) to seduce the temp. As the film continued, tensions arose among the dwindling group, culminating in Henry being duct taped to a chair briefly tortured with paper cuts to his tongue by the temp, Jane Lampling, and Chuck Quinn (the reminaing survivors of the killing spree) after Dom was murdered by the killer; this occurring after Henry taped Dom to the same chair under the belief that he was the killer. But later on, after leaving Henry to serve as bait for the killer, the trio freed Henry after coming to realize they needed to stick together to survive their predicament. Reveal & Death In the film's climax, after splitting up with the temp and Chuck, Jane and Henry were horrified to find Chuck shot to death, with the temp seemingly lying dead beside him. But when Henry went to check on the temp, she awoke and claimed that someone snuck up on her and Chuck and attacked them. But as Henry helped her to her feet, a pistol dropped from the temp's pocket, shocking Jane and Henry. At that, the temp grabbed the gun and pointed it at the pair, desperately claiming she hadn't killed Chuck and that she just took the gun after finding his body. Despite this, the temp refused to give Henry the gun, which she revealed was unloaded before tossing the weapon aside and fleeing. After failing to catch the temp, Henry returned to Jane and the two later discovered the temp dead, appearing to have been crushed to death in a copy printer. Jane briefly fled from Henry due to believing him to be the killer, only to later engage begin kissing him; finally acting on her attraction to him. But just as Henry prepared to put a condom on to have sex with Jane, the pair realized that the condom (which didn't belong to either Henry or Jane) had been poisoned by the killer. Wanting to play dead to lure the killer out of hiding, Henry pretended to put the condom on and the two acted as though the poison succeeded in killing them. Eventually, the ploy worked, with the temp making her villainous reveal by entering the room to check Jane and Henry's "bodies". As the temp began to check Henry's pulse, Henry jumped up and grabbed her by the throat, with the evil temp blasting Henry for (in her mind) rejecting her for Jane and confessed to poisoning the condom, while claiming they could still be together. She also justified her actions by claiming she was just doing business, and as she began to lose consciousness, threatened to finger Henry as the killer to the police. Before Henry could kill the temp, Walt suddenly appeared behind Henry and put a knife to his throat, revealing that he had faked his death before and was the temp's accomplice and lover. As Walt held Henry at knifepoint and the temp caught her breath, Walt revealed that Henry's theory on the killer's motivation was right, as he and the temp had conspired to kill the executives of Wood and Wood to get rich together. Henry and Jane were able to disarm Walt after the former grabbed him, only for Walt to kill Jane by forcing her to eat the poisoned condom, killing her as Henry strangled Walt to death. As Henry bemoaned Jane's death, the evil temp rose up with gun in hand, revealing that she had loaded the weapon this time and responding to Henry stating that killing him would mean she'd get nothing by saying she would just find work with another company. Henry also deduced that Walt and the temp's plan involved killing Henry's father (the original head of Wood and Wood) so Walt could take his place, as well as inferring that the temp had killed Laurie directly while the other murders were committed by Walt. After revealing a saying his grandfather had about betrayal in the business world, Henry stood and faced the temp with a gun of his own, having gotten it from Vincent Brutsi's office (as he was a gun enthusiast). After telling the temp she was fired, the pair fired shots at each other, with the shootout initially appearing to leave both the temp and Henry dead. But as the film's final shots revealed, Henry had survived the shooting while the temp had been killed with a bullet to the head. Trivia *Noureen DeWulf also appeared on Chuck as villainess Lizzie Shafai. Gallery Temp2.png Temp3.png Temp Deceased.png|The temp after being shot by Henry Wood Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Poison Category:Nameless Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot